Hot Hot Sex
by A.ReasonToLive
Summary: A/H Bella and Rose have a little fun in the girls locker room one night after a football game. Femslash Slightly OOC BxR


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters. Thats all Stephenie Meyer. **

Rosalie Hale was captain of the cheerleading squad. She was dating the star quaterback of our highschool football team. She was sexy with long silky blonde hair, bright sea blue eyes, vulomptuos breasts and a perfect round ass. God, I loved her ass. It was my favorite thing about her. Whenever we had to get changed for gym class I would always take a peak at it, loving that she always were a thong.

But, infortunely, I was nonexistent to her. She was Rosalie Hale and I was Bella Swan. She was the queenbee, I was the literaty geek. She partied on weekends, I spent mine at the local library or bookstore. She was straight, and I was a total lesbian. I wasn't in love with her or anything-no, I wasn't that pathetic to be completly in love with someone I spoke three words to total. I just lusted after her. She was the reason I went to pep ralleys and football games with my best friend Angela; I got to see her in her too short and too tight cheerleading uniform. She was a beautiful, gorgeous and sexy woman that I wanted to sex up and masterbated at the thought of at least three times a day. I was perverted, but she was just so goddamn hot.

And so, she is the reason I went to the homecoming football game that Friday night. It wasn't because Angela begged me too so if her crush Ben didn't show up she didn't look stupid. It wasn't because my dad thougth I was too "anti-social". It was the chance to see Rosalie in her cheerleading uniform, front and center, and watch as her tits bounced up and down everytime she cheered on the team. The team that was bound to lose because our football team sucked.

Angela and I sat in the cold weather, on the hard metallic bleachers for that treacherous game. And by the end, we had our asses handed to us with a total score of 63 to 14. Embaressing. As Forks High's student body dejetedly left the football stadium behind the school, Angela noticed Ben and ditched me. I sighed, this meant I would have to walk home seeing Angela was my ride. I prayed it wouldn't start raining hard. Walking with my head down, trying not to trip or stumble over all of the people I noticed someone was walking in step with me. Someone with long, beautiful golden locks and a skimpy cheerleading skirt on. I looked up, and saw Rosalie-fucking-Hale walking next to me. She gave me a tootpaste commercial smile.

"Hi," She said, "You're Bella, right?" I blanched. We'd been going to school together for 12 years and this was the first time she ever talked to me. Except for that one time in math class freshman year when she asked to borrow my pen.

"Um...uh...yeah..." I stuttered. I was completly confused as to why she came up to talk to me. I was pretty positive there was a giant party at her boyfriend, Emmet's, house tonight. Not that I was going.

"So did you like the game?" She asked, still walking with me. I was vaugely aware that my pace had slowed since I became aware she was walking with me.

"We lost." I said bluntly, not knowing what else to say.

She threw back her head and let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, we did, didn't we? But I meant was, did you like the cheerleading?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Was it possible that she noticed I hadn't taken my eyes off her the entire game. That the only time I looked at the score board was when the game ended and I heard the announcer say it was a "dissapointing lose". She couldn't have known, could she? She wasn't stupid, though. Maybe she noticed over the past four years my eyes were always glued to her. "Uh...it was...good. Um...you're cheers are...very...practiced." I said lamely.

She laughed again, causing me to look down at my feet, embaressed. I noticed that we were the only ones still in the stadium. Everybody else was out front in the parking lot or already at parties.

"What about me? Did you think my splits and flips were good?" She asked, giving me a coy smile.

Oh shit. She totally knows I'm lesbi-gay for her. "I didn't really notice." I mumbled, walking away. But her long legs caught up with me and she slung her elegant arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to her. She smelled of rasberry and vanilla, it was the best thing I would ever smell.

"Oh Bella," She said, giving my shoulder a squeeze before she contiued. "I've noticed you. I notice the way you check out my ass in the locker room everyday before gym. I notice at pep ralleys your eyes are riveted on me. And tonight I noticed you stared at my tits the entire game." I was stunned speechless. What the hell do I say to something like that?

"I'm sorry!" I managed to squeak out. Apparently, I apoligized. She laughed again.

"Don't be sorry. I find your girl crush on me cute. I find you cute." She gave me a wink and removed her arm from my shoulders, dragging it across my shoulder blades and down my opposite arm, the one closest to her, before taking me sweaty palm in her soft, delicate one. She dragged me toward the school, towards the door that lead into the girls locker room. The most likely empty girls locker room. The door slammed shut behind us, and she pushed me up against a wall of lockers, the locks digging into my back. Her normally light blue eyes were dramatically darker than usual.

"How long have you known?" I asked, not meeting her eyes. The worst case scenarios ran through my head, her threatening me to stay away from her, her telling the entire school I was a lesbian(I was still in the closet), her making fun of me until graduation six and a half months away. But even with all these thoughts running through my mind, I couldn't help but be insanely excited at her pushing me up against the lockers. He lips a mere three inches from mine. Her perky tits, almost touching my hardened nipples.

"I've known since freshman year, Bella. You tend to notice when someone's eyes are watching your every move. All. The. Time. At first I thought it was a little weird, but then I started to pay attention to you. The way you walk with your head down in the halls. Your weird sense of fashion. Your pathological need to get As in every subject. The way all the boys want you for some odd reason, but you don't want any of them. Because you want me." I gaped at her, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I was amazed she noticed all of this about me. I didn't even know she knew I existed.

"I know all of this," She said, as if answering my unspoken question. "Because I want you, too." Did I hear her correctly? _She _wanted_ me_?

"You want me?" I spluttered. "What about Emmett?"

"Emmett?" She scoffed. "He can barely hold a football without fumbling, he's a complete dufus. What I want is someone with brown hair, and sparkly brown eyes. Someone who can pleasure me the way a woman should be pleasured. I bet you know how to pleasure a woman, right B?" I nodded mutely. Not only did she just insuate that she wanted me to pleasure her, but she gave me a nickname. "Thats what I thought."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but before I could speak her pouty pink lips came crashing down on mine, and my God, a kiss has never made me so wet before. Her lips tasted like cinnamon and I moaned as she sucked on my bottom lip. I took her top lip between my two, and sucked and I was rewarded with the sexiest moan I ever heard come out of her. She parted my lips with her tongue, and I tentatively pushed my tongue against hers. She clamped her lips around my tongue, sucking it into her mouth and massaging it with her own. Her hands wound into my hair, pulling my face up to hers. I let my hands roam around her body, going from her shoulders, to her hips. I trailed my fingers up to her tits, stoping below them.

She removed her mouth from mine, needing air, but I moved my mouth to her neck, sucking hard and biting, knowing fully well I was going to leave a mark.

"Bella..."She breathed. "Touch...me..." With her simple request, I ripped off her tight cheerleading top, revealing a black lace bra with two tiny pink bows on the straps. Her C-cup tits were spilling out and I growled at the sexy sight of her before me. Kissing my way down to her chest, I kissed and licked the valley of her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure. I snaked my arms around her back and unclasped her bra, leaving her in her cheerleading skirt. I brought my mouth down on her hardened nipple and sucked, pulling it between my teeth, lightly chewing on it. My hand palmed, pinched, and rolled her other nipple.

"Oh god..." She moaned, her head dropping back. Wanting to experience on of my dreams, I ripped of my hoodie and long sleeved t-shirt, and quickly removed my bra. I noticed Rosalie's eyes hungrily took in my own hard nipples. She brought her hands lightly to my tits and squeezed hard. I thumped my head against the locker behind me. My tits felt so good in her hands, and I could tell she liked having their small weight in her hands. Much too quickly she let go of them, but her hands were replaced by her own tits. She grinded them against me and our moans filled the empty locker room. With our tits grinding against each other, she brought her hands to my jeans unbuttoning them and pushing them off my hips, bringing my underwear with them. I kicked off my shoes, socks, jeans and underwear, then pushed off her cheerleading skirt and her black lace G-string.

Standing before me, in her naked glory, was Rosalie Hale. I honesly never believed this could happen. Dreamed and pictured it: hell yes. All the time. But believed that I would be naked with her and have my tits pressed to hers while her hands cupped my small ass: never in a million years. Her hands on my ass, she pinched and squezed as I attacked her mouth with my own. Her kisses were amazing. I traced her lips with my tongue, begging for entrance into that sweet cavern of her mouth. Our tongues met and fought each other for dominance, wrapping around each other and massaging the other. Rose pinched my ass hard, elicitng a squeal and moan from me. She did it again, to the other cheek. I groaned again.

And then, she pushed away from me, and turned me around so my tits and soaking cunt were pressed up against the lockers. She grinded her pussy against my ass, and I could feel how wet she was. Both of us moaned. Her beautiful hands caressed my ass, before she removed one and than spanked me hard, causing me to yelp in pain and pleasure. She did it again to the other cheek, getting the same reaction from me. She continued to spank me.

"You've been a naughty girl, haven't you?" She whispered in my ear. I was beyond making any comprehendable words, as she smacked my ass again, this time a little harder and with more force. "I said, _you've been a naughty girl, haven't you?_" She used more force as she smaked my ass again.

"Ugnnnn..." I managed to get out. She was kissing my shoulder blades and I could feel her smile.

"And naughty girls need to be punished." She said, taking my 'ugnnn' as a 'yes'. I nodded my head, past any coherent noises at this point. I could feel the wetness from my pussy sliding down my thighs, the heat almost unbearable. Rose smaked my ass one more time before spinning me around again, shoving my burning ass against the cool lockers.

"Oh Bella," She moaned, as she looked at my soaking pussy, biting her swollen lips. "I want to taste you." I moaned at her words, bracing one of my feet against the lockers behind me because I was positive my knees were going to give out. With a seductive wink, Rosalie slid down my body and onto her knees, stopping eye level with my pussy. _Holy Shit_. Rosalie Hale was going down on me. She lightly blew on my pussy, causing shivers to go up my spine. She gave me a wicked grin before giving my cunt one long lick with the flat of her tongue.

"Rose..." I moaned, slapping my hands against the wall behind me. She latched her lips around my clit and sucked. "Rose...you're mouth...so good...harder...more..." I mumbled incoherently, as she licked and sucked my juices. She thrust her tongue into my hole, my tight, hot hole that was waiting for her. I gasped at the sensation, but what I wanted was her fingers in my hole and her mouth on my clit.

"Finger...fuck..."I spat out in between gasps and moans of pleasure. Following my request, she shoved a finger into my hole and curled, while her mouth went back to my clit, sucking and licking it like it was a lolipop. She thrust her fingers in and out, in and out, before she added to more fingers into my tight hole, making my cry out in pain. Pumping in and out of my cunt, Rosalie's fingers worked magic and with one light bite to my clit, I had the most intense orgasm ever. Moaning out Rose's name and pinching my tits with my fingers I let the orgasm consume my body. Rose let me ride it out on her fingers and when I was down she sucked my cum from my pussy and her fingers.

"You taste amazing." Rose said, as she sat down on the bench across from me. She spread her legs wide open, and I could see everything. She naked pussy, her swollen clit, the soaking lips. I felt myself move forward and drop down to my knees. I could smell the sweet and delectable scent of her pussy and I moaned.

"Rosalie," I rasped out. I looked at up at her, at her swollen pink lips, her hickied neck, her huge tits, and her dark blue eyes that screamed she wanted me to eat her out. And eat her out I did.

I licked a trail up her pussy, tasting her sweet juices for the first time. It was the best pussy I ever tasted. I heard her moan, and I felt her hands tangling in my hair, pulling my face closer to her cunt. I sucked her clit, and heard the sharp gasp of pleasure. I inwardly smiled at the effect I had on the sex goddess of my dreams. I pushed two fingers into her tight hole and almost gasped at the feeling myself. Because my fingers pumping in and out of her felt so good. Her jucies running down my fingers and mixing with my saliva as I licked and sucked at her bundle of nerves was the greatest thing I ever experiences. Sucking harder and pumping faster, I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

"Cum for me, babe! Cum for me." I fastened my pace and added one more finger into her cunt, her moans and raspy "Bella"'s filling the locker room. With one final pump and a suck to her clit, she orgasmed, covering my mouth with her juices, which I sucked clean like it was nectar.

Rose collapsed, lying down on the bench, her legs on either side. "Bella, that was amazing." She whispered hoarsely. I gently climbed ontop of her, stradeling her waist and nodded. I started to suck at her neck, leaving another hickey. Kissing higher and higher, I kissed along her neck and jawline, before reaching her mouth. When I did, I instantly plunged my tongue into her mouth. She groaned, most likely because she could taste her juices still on my tongue. She removed her mouth from mine a few delicious moments later, and kissed down my neck, and then sucking and biting at my collarbone. She was marking me. This sent a new wave of wetness to my cunt, and I grinded it against her taut stomach for some friction. My hands roamed her body, teasing over her nipples, dragging down her torso, my little finger dipping into her bellybutton. The stopped at her ass. Her lovely, round, perfect, ample, beautiful ass. I put each hand on a cheek and squezzed repeatedly, groping it. Rose moaned loudly. Still fondeling her ass, a kinky idea popped into my head.

I looked over at my shoulderbag which I had dropped when Rose pinned me against the lockers. I always kept a pretty nice sized dildo and strap on in there because A) I was a pervet and B) I never knew when I would have an emergency and need it to release some tension. I quickly got off Rose, leaving her naked and confused on the bench. I ran over to my bad and rummaged through it, grinning manically when my hand wrapped around it. Turning back to Rose, a wicked gleam in my eyes, I asked, "Rose, have you been a naughty girl?" Her eyes widened in anticipation and darkened with lust.

I slowly and seductively walked back to Rose, keeping my toy hidden behind my back. She sat up in anticipation.

"I've been a _very _naughty girl and I need my punishment." Rose played along. I pulled her up off the bench, only to turn her around and bend her backwards over it. Her stomach on the bench, while her head was hanging on the opposite side, her ass facing me. I lightly traced my fingers along her ass, before I smacked it. Her groan was loud and only made me wetter. Without further ado, I put the on the strap on and the slammed my fake dick into her from behind. Rose gasped, and before she could let her cunt adjust to the size I pulled out, only leaving in the tip before I slammed fully into her again. She was now panting and moaning, and as I continueously slammed into her ass, I brought one hand around to her tit, playing with her hard nipple, giving it tweaks and pinches. My other hand smacked her on the ass every time I pulled out, right before I slammed back into her.

"Oh...oh god...YES!" Rose shouted as I quickened my pace, and slapped her ass with more force. "Fuck me...FUCK ME...oh god...BELLA...fuck...YES!" With one final slam into her, she orgasmed again, covering the dildo with her cum. Gingerly, I pulled out, knowing her ass would kill her tomorrow. Knowing this, I gently bent down and kissed her ass where there was a red handprint from me. I loved her ass. Still wearing the strap on, Rose turned toward me and gave me a wicked look before taking my fake dick and sucking it into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself on it. My eyes widened. Even though it was a fake dick, seeing Rose give it a blowjob was incredibly hot. One hand wrapped around it, she brought her other straight up into my pussy, flicking my clit and making my knees quake. She sucked the toy, and fingered my cunt and I brought one hand up to my tits, pulling it roughly whilt my other hand went to her blonde head. With a few flicks of my clit, I happily came all over her hand. She dragged it out and traced my mouth with her cum covered hands before licking it off. I moaned. She was so hot.

"Wanna taste?" She asked, waving her fingers in front of me. I nodded mutely before sucking her two fingers into my mouth, humming in satisfaction as I licked her fingers clean. A hungry look in her eyes, Rose pushed me back up against the lockers,removing the fake dick then grabbing my ass and hoisting me up so I could wrap my legs around her waist. She attacked my lips with hers, forcing my mouth open and hungrily sucking on my tongue. I rubbed my pussy against her stomach, needing friction when I heard the most dissapointing sound in the world. My phone ring.

"Fuck," I whispered slamming my head against the lockers.

"Ignore it." Rose said, sucking the valley between my breasts, biting and licking. I did as she said, but a few minutes later it rang agian.

"Fucking hell." I murmmed. I looked sorrowfully at Rose, before I disentangled myself from her and rushed to check my phone. Not only was there two missed calls from Angela but five from my dad. Our screams and moans must have drowned out the ringing. "Shit, I gotta go."

"Here," Rose shoved her phone into my face. "Put your number in. I think we should do this again sometime." She gave me a wink, before picking up all of her clothes and getting dressed. It was sad to see the ass go back to being hidden. I qucikly dressed too, and shouldered my bag. I looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were swollen red, my hair was even more dissheveled then it ever was before and I could see a hickey poking out from underneath my shirt. But most of all I was glowing. It must have been some kind of post orgasmic, I-just-fucked-Rosalie-Hale-and-she-wants-to-do-it-again-sometime-soon glow.

"'Bye, Bella." Rose said, giving me a little flirtatious wave then disappearing through the door. Even though I still had to walk home in the freezing weather, nothing would ever ruin this night.

Monday Morning

I walked into school a little wary of what would happen. I hadn't spoken to Rose since Friday night, and I was curious about how we would react to each other today. As I settled into homeroom, my teacher announced that the Principal wanted to see me in his office. Immediatly. Not knowing what I could have done wrong, I quickly walked to his office. As I entered I was surprised to see Rosalie already sitting down in one of the seats across from the principal's desk.

"Miss Swan, take a seat." He said, nodding towards the empty seat next to Rose. She gave me a conspiratorial wink.

"Why are we here, sir?" I asked, not likeing being here. As soon as I stepped into the office I had a very bad feeling in my gut.

"Perhaps one of you would like to explain this video." He said, then pressed play on the remote he was holding. I turned my head to the TV and watced as a grainy video of the girl's locker room appeared. On it's screen was me and Rose, completely naked and our moans could be heard. I blushed furiously. _What the hell kind of pervert school puts cameras in the girls locker room?_ I wondered. I looked over at Rose who was looking at me and the two of us burst out laughing.

"You two think this is funny?" The principal asked. "Not only were you in school after school hours, and trespassing, but you were partaking in sexual activity which is vehemently against school rules."

"No." Rose said with a small giggle. "What I think is funny is that there is a camera in the girls locker room. My dad's a lawyer, asshole. So unless you want the public to find out you have cameras in there, you can't suspend us. So, I suggest we forget this whole thing ever happend. Okay?" The principal's face was ashen, and he nodded mutely. Rose grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of my seat. As we reached the door she paused and turned around to look at him.

"Oh, and you can keep the video. I bet you're pitching a tent under your desk. So, feel free to masterbate to me and Bella having hot, hot sex all you want. But when you're done, that tape better be destroyed." And with that she pulled me out of his office.

She looped her arm through mine, and whispered in my ear, "So, you wanna ditch school? My parents won't be home until nine tonight." She raised a gorgeous eyebrow, and I bit my lip nodding. Fuck yes.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I wrote it for fun and I have to say I'm kind of proud of this story. But I know theres probably a lot I still need to learn when it comes to smut. So please leave a review! While no flames or anything constructive critism is welcome! So go ahead and leave a comment!**

**A. Reason **


End file.
